Friends of Sorts
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: Altair can really get on Malik's nerves, and he knows it...


**I have been having writer's block for a while Sitting here, trying to think of ideas. Very frustrating -_- Luckily, this fanfic popped into my brain. Hope all of you like it ****J**

**Disclaimer: Keep it short and unfortunately unsweet. I don't own AC D;**

"Come on novice, you're so slow," Malik sighed, stopping his horse once more for Altair to catch up. With great difficulty of controlling the horse, Altair reappeared by Malik's side.

"If you hadn't scared my horse off, I wouldn't be riding this retarded excuse for an animal," he scolded him. The horse stirred and whined, as if understanding what Altair had said. "And I am not a novice."

"Of course you aren't," Malik chuckled, riding once again towards Masyaf. The journey from Damasc had been a painfully slow one with Altair's new horse, but all had finally came to an end when Altair decided to walk to the rest of the way when the horse refused to jump the fence.

"Great, now you'll be twice as slow," Malik complained.

"We're right outside of the entrance of the village, so stop nagging."

"I'm not nagging."

"You are right now."

"I'm stating my mind, not nagging," Malik clarified. Altair slanted his head and gave the other assassin his best you're-so-full-of-crap look.

"Same thing. See look! We're almost there," Altair pointing towards the Assassins Tower on top of the hill which the city was built on.

"In that case," Malik began before riding off full speed towards the southern gates. Altair screamed a variety of Arabic cusses at him before chasing the other. Struggling for air, Altair caught up with Malik as he was finishing unpacking his steed.

"About time novice," he commented, picking up his one of the many bags containing the trips' supplies. Altair just rolled his eyes and advanced up the hill. "Wait!" Malik cried after him.

"What?" he scoffed, turning to see the other struggling to carry everything.

"Help me with this!" Altair simply shrugged his shoulders.

"No." And with that, turned around and continued to make his way to his sleeping quarters.

"Altair! You get back here or I swear upon Allah's name, I'll-" blanking out on Malik's foul language and threats, he took in a deep whiff of the mountain smell around him. Home. Nice to back.

Nodding to the few admirers around him, he climbed up the ladder to the right of the Assassins gates and found Malik's and his small little bedroom. On one side were some messy pillows and dirty clothes lying against the wall. On the other was a made bed and several books, half of them open and the others stacked upon each other. So to sum it up, the room was messy. Either way, it meant no more sharing a small haystack with the germaphobic Malik. Sitting down on the cluttered pillows, Altair attempted to make the place look better for the other. As much as the two argued, they we're actually great friends, a fact that many refused to believe.

"Ass." Altair jumped slightly as he was dragged out of his momentary day dream. Malik dropped the arm full of supplies onto the small clean space between them, well, used to be clean space.

"The room is a mess," he frowned, picking up books and unclean laundry.

"I made my bed," Altair looked up at him as he pulled his hood down. Malik looked upon him apathetically. Altair raised his hands in defeat and stared at the ground. Suddenly, Malik made a gagging noise as he raised something brown and crusty with two fingers from under his pillows.

"Gross!" he cried, scrunching up his nose. Altair did the same.

"What the hell is that?" Malik tossed it at the others face.

"Ah! Don't throw it at me. I don't even know what it is!" he coughed from the smell, tossing it towards the door. Malik laughed hard before nodding his head towards the lumpy brown item.

"It's your underwear!" Altair looked at it once again, and shook his head. "I told you to do your laundry," Malik finished.

"I did! I must have missed that one."

"How many times could you have missed it for it to go from white to brown?" Malik squeaked, throwing his hands into the air before dropping them roughly to his sides.

"I dunno, why was it under your pillow?" Altair asked accusingly towards the other teen.

"Altair, please. I find a lot of things of yours on my side of the room. Like that picture you drew of Khayriyyah, gross!" he laughed, avoiding the pillows being thrown at him.

"I didn't even draw that. And besides, when ever I happen to be carrying things, I notice more of mine on your side of the room. So when I walk over there to get my things, more things fall onto your side. That's why there happens to be things of mine over there," Altair finished, trying to sound reasonable, but Malik saw his charade.

"That is the worst excuse ever, you and I both know it."

"I will never admit to that out loud," Altair raised an eyebrow as he reached for one of Malik's books. Sitting back, he flipped through the pages. Malik snorted at the other as he too reached for a book from the pile.

"You can't even read, Altair." Altair sat forward and reached for another book.

"I thought it was the one with pictures," he commented, clearly embarrassed at the fact that he was the only one in the entire brotherhood who could not read.

"We don't need to read to kill anyways, and class is always boring. Sitting there, looking at little squiggles- doesn't make any sense. I hate sitting still."

"Oh I know," Malik smiled slightly as the memory of Altair making dumb noises during class returned to him. Altair was making the most obnoxious noises while moving around during class, when the elder scholar slapped the book down onto the table and screamed for Altair to leave. It was a moment Malik refused to let Altair live down.

"So," Altair said slowly, bored with the picture books. Malik, seeming to be feeling the same way as he stared out the window mindlessly.

"So?"

"So, I'm bored." Malik rolled his eyes.

"As am I." Altair sat there for a moment before he shifted so his legs crossed. Then moved to he was lying on his back. Frowning, he rolled over onto his stomach so his head was closest to Malik. Noticing his friend's restless behavior, Malik slowly closed his eyes before feeling a hand messing with his toes. Opening one eye, he looked down to see Altair playing with his foot.

"One little toe can tell Altair is bored, another little toe is making fun of Altair's boredom, the third little toe is really really fat-"

"Stop it! So strange," Malik half giggled, half shouted. Altair soon rolled on his back and began talking to himself.

"Allah," Malik muttered to himself after a lack of silence. "Altair, please!" he cried as Altair continued to talk to himself. Innocent as could be, he looked up to Malik with ember eyes.

"What?" He knows, he just refuses to admit it, Malik thought.

"Quit talking to yourself."

"But I'm borrrrred!"

"Then sleep, or look at pictures, or anything that does not require noise!" Altair seemed confused by the term, 'does not require noise.'

"Ok," he nodded, crawling over to his bed. Before long, he began to breath in and out as loudly as possible, unable to bear the silence.

"Altair!" Malik cried as he stood and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever you are not!" he growled, stomping out the door.

"Well," he coughed to no one unparticular. He couldn't help himself, the silence had gotten to him. Feeling guilty for a not so important reason, he went after Malik. He hid in the most unthinkable places if you didn't know him, but after being his best enough of a best friend for almost their entire time as assassins, nothing was much of a secret. He climbed ten sets of ladders, opened three doors, and pushed open one floor door before he appeared on the top of the castle. There, he saw Malik with closed eyes, leaning on the edge of the walls. Altair closed the latch silently and tip toed over to other. He slowly leaned on the railing before touching shoulders with Malik. Feeling another's touch, he opened his eyes immediately.

"What the- Altair? What are you doing up here?"

"I came to ask what was wrong," he asked, concern crawling over his usually calm features. Malik smiled, touched mentally by the fact that the other cared enough to come up after him.

"Nothing is wrong. I just needed silence, something I couldn't get while being in the same room with you," he grinned. Altair allowed a soft smile to graze his lips.

"It is hard to tell with you being crabby all the time." The two men laughed lightly before the quiet returned. Malik looked over the city and mountains that surrounded them before asking Altair something that had been bugging him for quite some time.

"Do you- do you think we will stay friends? You know, after becoming master assassins and all that?" Altair laughed lightly.

"Unless you find another pair of my underwear under you pillows again." Allowing a smile, Malik decided that it was the best answer he was going to get.

**Awe! Can't help it. I was reading other amazing fanfics about how the two used to be friends, and I decided that I would rather keep it that way for this one. Awesome reviews come from awesome people! :D**


End file.
